After X3
by Hawaiian-Plumeria
Summary: This is my version of what happens after X Men 3. What happens when Rogue she breaks up with Iceman, when Rogue gains her new powers, and when she meets Gambit? GambitRogue pairing
1. Chapter 1 Powers

Story: After X3

Time: All three movies have taken place

Summary: I have been wondering when Rogue will gain her new powers, when she will break up with Iceman and when she will meet Gambit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men franchise. Please do not sue me. I do not make any money from this.

Other notes: Rogue is my favorite character of the X-Men. I may make a different stand-alone version of any of these chapters.

------------Powers-----------

Rogue's POV

Some people have cool mutant powers, like the ability to fly, super strength, or invulnerability, those are the kind of powers I would love to have. Why do I have the power to involuntarily take someone's energy, memories, and powers? Why must I be restricted to not touching anyone without a protective layer of clothes? Why do I have to absorb someone to be able to freeze water, control fire, bend metal, heal quickly, or any other gift that I have used. Yes, gift, other mutants have gifts. I have a curse. To not be able to touch, kiss, or hug without endangering their life is a curse. I am deadly. I can be considered a curse myself. Is that cool? I do not think so.

Then there was a TV announcement of a cure. I got the cure.

I am glad that I got the cure. Finally my powers are gone and I can touch people again. I am not covered from head to toe anymore. Still, part of me is scared that I will get my powers back and hurts someone.

I did not know my powers would return, and that I would gain new ones.


	2. Chapter 2 The Team

Story: After X3

Time: All three movies have taken place

Summary: I have been wondering when Rogue will gain her new powers, when she will break up with Iceman and when she will meet Gambit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men franchise. Please do not sue me. I do not make any money from this.

Other notes: Rogue is my favorite character of the X-Men. I may make a different stand-alone version of any of these chapters.

-----The Team----

The X-Men consisted of Storm, Wolverine, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus, and I. Professor Xavier and Cyclops were killed by the Phoenix, the Phoenix was really a more powerful, angry Jean, and all three were now dead.

Storm: Storm is also known as Ororo. She is the new leader of the group, and she controls the weather. She believes taking the cure is a sign that someone is a coward and that no mutant should take the cure. She is unhappy with my decision to take the cure, but she tolerates me knowing that I have nowhere else to go. I think that she is also keeping me here incase my powers return.

Wolverine: Wolverine is also known as Logan. There is so much to say about Wolverine. I met him when I was hitchhiking. Storm and Cyclops found us and took us to this school in New York. I woke him up when he was having a nightmare, he almost killed me with his metal claws, but I absorbed him, which almost killed him. When I almost died at the Statue of Liberty, he let me absorb his healing powers, saving my life. He has always been protective of me, and for a long time I wondered if he though of me as his daughter, but right before I left to take the cure, he told me that he was my friend, not my father.

Iceman: Iceman is also known as Bobby. He is my ex-boyfriend. He can make ice appear and he can freeze things.

Shadowcat: Shadowcat is also known as Kitty. I do not like her. She stole my boyfriend. She can pass through objects including walls. Sometimes I wish she would stay stuck in a wall or floor.

Colossus: Colossus is also known as Peter. He can change his skin into a strong metal, and it acts as a strong armor. He is currently dating Shadowcat. He is very friendly. I am glad he got Shadowcat away from Iceman; I think it kept me from killing her. Okay, I do not have it in me to kill someone intentionally. I used to be able to kill with a touch though, I hate remembering my mutant power.

Professor Xavier: His first name was Charles, but everyone called him Professor. He had the ability to read minds. He also had a power that he never used; he could manipulate people so that they would do what he wanted them to do. He founded and he was in charge of the school. He was kind and everyone appreciated him. No one knows why the Phoenix killed him.

Cyclops: Cyclops was also known as Scott, he was one of the teachers at the school. He was one of the first people to learn to control his powers at the school. He had the power to destroy things with optic blasts by simply opening his eyes in the direction of the target. In order for Cyclops to be able to have his eyes open without hurting anyone, special ruby glasses were made for him, and he wore them all the time. Having to wear glasses constantly cannot be nearly as bad as being covered head to toe constantly. Cyclops never really got along with Wolverine. Cyclops and Wolverine competed over Jean.

Phoenix/Jean: Jean was also known as Dr. Grey. Later, she became the Phoenix. As Jean, she used her power to move objects with her mind, and sometimes the power to read minds. She was also a teacher, and one of the first students at the school. Although she flirted with Wolverine, she loved Cyclops. When she came back from the dead, she called herself the Phoenix. She was much more powerful, but her emotions were much different. As the Phoenix, she killed Scott, and then she killed the Professor. I do not know why she killed the two people she was closest to.

After remembering these lost team members, I am glad that I am still on the new team. I guess they figured that before I did not use my powers and were still useful and that they did not want to treat me as an outcast or at least that is how I feel. Now, I am with the team on a mission. I notice that Kitty and Bobby are looking at each other awkwardly. They broke up a week ago, Bobby was now alone, and Kitty was going out with Peter.

I still remember breaking up with Iceman.

Authors note: Okay! What do you think? I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one. I posted two chapters in one day! Are you happy?


	3. Chapter 3 The Break Ups

Story: After X3

Time: All three movies have taken place

Summary: I have been wondering when Rogue will gain her new powers, when she will break up with Iceman and when she will meet Gambit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men franchise. Please do not sue me. I do not make any money from this.

Other notes: Rogue is my favorite character of the X-Men. I may make a different stand-alone version of any of these chapters.

----The Break ups----

Flashback to Rogue's break up

Rogue's POV

I had was suspicious of Iceman and Shadowcat, I tried to tell myself that he still loved me, that he was just giving her more attention than me because for whatever reason she needed the attention more. It was irritating to see them together skating on the water that Iceman had frozen. They did not think anyone was watching and they almost kissed. He had held her hand during a funeral, I though, okay, maybe he could not handle seeing her crying, but still, he was holder her hand.

I was looking for Iceman. _Where is Iceman?_ I wondered. _I think he has been avoiding me lately; we need to talk._ I went into the library after looking everywhere in the school.

Then it happened. I caught Iceman and Shadowcat making out. _Why had I trusted them?_ Before, I had seen them almost kiss. At first, they did not notice me. Now they see me. Shadowcat blushes. Both have a scared look. I feel like taking my gloves off and absorbing them so they pass out, but I did not want to know how Iceman felt about Shadowcat.

Iceman stammers, "I… I…"

"WE'RE THROUGH!" I yelled. Iceman did not even run after me. What a jerk. He does not even care.

Back to present

I thought our relationship was stronger than that. Iceman could only deal with not touching me for a while. He could have at least told me instead of cheating on me.

I did not know that I would meet someone much more loving, and more exciting to be around. Being free of Iceman was one of the best things that happened to me.

Flashback to Gambit's Breakup

Gambit's POV

Bella Donna was my childhood friend. At a young age we had been contracted to get married as a peace treaty between the Thieves' Guild and the Assassins'' Guild.

I was reluctant to agree, but when it came time, I asked her to marry me. Her brother was against the whole idea, and almost killed me. I killed him, but I was now banished from my home.

I managed to stay out of sight, in another part of Louisiana, on stolen money in an apartment for a year.

Back to present

I know that someone is trying to find me, but why?

I had really wished that I could have stay with my family, even if it meant marrying Bella Donna, but something told me that I would meet a femme more challenging to swoon, but be worth the energy.

End Gambit's POV

Author's note: I used marvel's website for some information I used, I am citing so people do not say that I plagiarized.

Yay! I brought Gambit into the story, I know, I should have brought him in sooner, but it's better than bringing him in Chapter 6 (I had it originally set it up in that chapter). From now on, you will be seeing Gambit's POV and Rogue's POV : )

Last time, I forgot to clarify I was using Rogue's POV, but I remembered this time. I did make Gambit engaged to Bella Donna, but not married to her. I changed some other things, but I hope you like what you read. I am not too sure what happened in Gambit's past, but I will write on it. Do you have any suggestions for information?

Even though I had used the names Bobby and Kitty earlier, for some reason I chose to use everyone's codenames instead of their regular names, but I think that has to do with me choosing to say Rogue instead of Marie, and Gambit instead of Remy. Nothing's wrong with their other names, it is just a matter of preference. However, I do like the word Romy ; )


	4. Chapter 4 New Powers

Story: After X3

Time: All three movies have taken place

Summary: I have been wondering when Rogue will gain her new powers, when she will break up with Iceman and when she will meet Gambit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men franchise. Please do not sue me. I do not make any money from this.

Other notes: Rogue is my favorite character of the X-Men. I may make a different stand-alone version of any of these chapters.

----New Powers----

Rogue's POV

Two months after getting the cure

"Hello," Storm says, "This is Carol Danvers."

"Hi," I said, offering a hand to help her with her luggage.

"What's your name?" Carol asked me.

"My name's Rogue. Do you have a nickname?" I asked.

Carol responded, "I sometimes go by the name 'Miss Marvel'.

Two weeks later

Carol is on a mission with us. We are trying to recruit a new person. No one will tell me the new person's name, it is not as if I will shout it out. I sometimes think they do not trust me because I am not a mutant anymore.

New Orleans

We land in New Orleans. Unfortunately, we have to defeat a Sentinel army before we can even talk to this new recruit, we are not even sure if he wants to join. Carol's fighting is impressive. "Oh! No! She's pinned!" I shout as I try to lift the car off her, but instead, I am knocked over, but I panic and grab her hand to try to keep from falling. She is panicking and will not let go! My own panic sets in. "No! Not now, I cannot have this happen now! I can't get my powers back now!" Before I can finish speaking, I have drained all of Carol Danvers's energy, memories, powers, emotions, everything. Now, she is in a coma, and she will always be in a coma.

Everyone on the team and someone new cautiously approach. Wolverine has a look of concern when he looks at me, and he hugs me and says, "It's okay kid, I'll keep my promise to protect you." Everyone else is too scared to go near me. During the entire fight, Wolverine had made sure he was nearby incase something happened to me, he had to keep a sentinel from attacking me, and he couldn't stop the absorption. He felt guilty. I felt comforted, but before I could see who the new recruit was, I passed out.

Gambit's POV

For some reason some people who call the X Men want to meet me, and since I have been alone for a while, I think I would like some company. I am still suspicious about their motives. _Are they after me for my powers? Do they want me to be a weapon? Do they want information about the Thieves' Guild or the Assassins'' Guild? How did they find me?_

On the way to meet the X Men, huge robots that I hear being called Sentinels attack. I know they are specifically after mutants. _Was this part of the X Men's plan?_ Immediately, I notice that some people in black suits are fighting the Sentinels. _Are these the X Men?_ Quickly, a Sentinel attacks me with laser beams coming from its eyes. Someone else is already in a giant robotic hand of a Sentinel. I noticed a man unsheathe metal claws from his hands to free the person. Wow, she is beautiful. She has brown hair with white stripes in the front. The person who was trapped instantly starts fighting again, she seems to be more defensive than offenses, but she moves quickly, she grabs people and move them out of danger when necessary. People are careful not to touch her skin, even when she is treating their wounds, she is kind, but it is obvious that she has a grudge against one of the boys and one of the girls, and that she is grateful for the person with the metal claws, it seems they know each other well. He is making sure that he protects her from other onslaughts. Unconsciously, I make my way toward her as I fight, for some reason I want to meet her right away. Then, something happens, she is screaming someone is pinned underneath a car, I am tempted to blow up the car, but I realize that would do more harm. Both women are panicked. The one with stripes in her hair grabs the other woman's hand. The other woman's veins starts to show, both women are even more panicked. The one with stripes veins are showing, and she is screaming about her powers returning. _Why did she not have her powers? Was she was fighting defensively because she did not have her mutant abilities? Soon she started flying, and she now had the strength to move the car. Was that one of her powers that returned? Were those not the other woman's power?_ Everyone starts to approach her, including myself. The man with the metal claws hugs her, careful not to touch her skin, he says something to her, and she passes out.

The group brings the two unconscious people into the plane. The one with white hair, and who was using lightning bolts earlier, stops to talk to me. They are the X Men and they wanted me to join. I ask with concern about both women, and Storm tells me that Rogue will be in shock for a while, but she did not know how Carol would be.

I know Rogue will have to think about what happened today, but I cannot wait to meet her. I was curious and confused about her already. I want to ask questions.

Author's note: I was tempted to have just Rogue's POV, but I promised that I would put Gambit's POV, so I took longer to make this update so that Gambit's POV would be in it. Okay, this is the second chapter that you have heard Gambit, but have not seen him interact with Rogue. After Rogue reflects on what happens, she will meet Gambit.


End file.
